Behind The Scene
by kimmieuncho
Summary: KaiSoo / GENDERSWITCH / RATED M/NC21 / Summary : "bukankah itu Kai EXO?" "hey berhentilah berkhayal, kau baru melihat konsernya sebulan yang lalu dan kau masih saja berkhayal hingga sekarang?" saat beberapa dari mereka melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling berpelukan di pintu keberangkatan "kurasa aku masih cukup sadar saat ini..." apakah kau yakin idolamu masih lajang?
1. CH1 MISSING SO BAD

**Behind The Scene**

 **Cast**

Jong In - Kai

Do Kyung Soo - Kyungie (GenderSwitch)

 **Rated:**

 **M**

 **NC 20+**

 **para pembaca yang dibawah umur tolong jangan mencoba untuk membaca**

 **saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika otak kalian ternodai oleh karya saya!**

 **Summary**

ketika banyak orang atau lebih tepatnya para fans yang menganggap mereka sebagai kekasihnya (Bias Is Mine), tanpa mereka sadari ada sebuah hubungan yang tak pernah diberitakan oleh agensi yang nyaris menyiksa batin sepasang kekasih.

.

.

"bagaimana kalau fans mu melihatmu?"

.

"cukup minta aku untuk tinggal. Maka aku akan pergi meninggalkan popularitas ini"

.

"aku masih terlalu merindukanmu"

.

.

.

 **Maafkan summaryku yang buruk ini. Kuharap kalian dapat memberikan kritik ataupun saran untuk segala karyaku. Karya ini sepenuhnya hasil dari imaginasiku yang terlalu tinggi. Ada kemungkinan seluruh FF ku akan memiliki 2 ver. (exo-couple & exo-real girl) untuk EXO-Girl akan ku update wattpad sedangkan untuk EXO-Couple akan ku update di **

**Mohon dukungan dan sarannya**

 **Terima kasih**

.

.

.

"terima kasih sudah mengantar ajusshi" bungkuk gadis bermata bulat kepada sorang pria parubaya di dalam taksi. Dengan santai gadis itu menarik koper kecilnya masuk kedalam rumah yang beberapa minggu belakangan ini ia tinggalkan ke new york untuk melakukan fashion week nya.

Do Kyungsoo dengan rambut sebahu berwarna hitam membuat wajahnya lebih terlihat seperti anak remaja. Ia seorang designer muda nan cantik berdarah jepang korea yang berhasil membuat dunia menatap pada semua karya-karyanya yang sudah di jejerkan dengan designer-designer ternama. meski umur kariernya yang baru memasuki 2 tahun. Namun, banyak yang mengacungi jempol bagi anak tunggal keluarga Do ini karena designnya lebih fresh dan tidak mampu ditebak.

Kyungsoo melirik kondisi rumahnya yang seperti terurus membuatnya sedikit heran, karena rumahnya sudah pasti tampak seperti rumah hantu jika di tinggalkan lebih dari seminggu dikarenakan, ia hanya tinggal seorang diri di rumahnya, tanpa asisten rumah tangga sekalipun. namun saat ini ia melihat rumahnya tampak bersih tidak seperti rumah hantu sedikitpun.

DEG

DEG

tanpa bisa ia cegah jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. "ah mungk-kin perasaanku saja" dirinya bermonolog sambil memasukkan password rumahnya

tubuhnya teramat lelah, berjalan dengan malas melemparkan tas ranselnya yang sejak tadi bertengger ke bahunya dengan tak berperasaan ke sofa dan meninggalkan kopernya di sisi pintu. merasa sedang di perhatikan, namun ia mengedikkan bahunya acuh, sedikit haus dengan kegugupannya membuatnya menuju ke arah dapur

DEG

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, matanya membulat, bayangan yang amat ia rindukan muncul di depan matanya. Entah ia berhalusinasi atau tidak ia tidak yakin. Jantungnya berdegup amat kencang, berharap ini bukanlah mimpi atau khayalan karena ia akan melakukan apapun agar khayalan ini tak berakhir. Sepasang liquid bening bahkan sudah bertengger di kelopak matanya masih segan untuk terjatuh.

"kau merindukanku?" lirih suara khayalan itu. Anio, itu bukanlah khayalan

HIKS

HIKS

Sang empu yang di tanya bukannya menjawab malah menitikkan air mata, menangis penuh sesak sedikit memukul dadanya, merasakan rasa rindunya yang tak tertahan hingga ketulang ia menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat pria yang kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya bukan khayalannya.

"hey, baby jangan menangis" kaget pria yang dianggap khayalan itu melangkah maju ke kekasihnnya yang sedang menangis sesegukkan di tempat.

GREP

Namja itu memeluk gadis mungilnya yang sedang menangis dengan amat erat membuatnya sadar betapa gadis itu amat merindukannya seperti dirinya

"kau jahat oppa" ucapan kyungsoo itu teredam

Kyungsoo memukul pelan "aku membencimu" sedang sang pria semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala kyungsoo

"aku merindukanmu, ku fikir kau sudah melupakanku"

"kau jahat"

"kau hanya mimpiku"

"aku pasti sudah gila"

"aku membencimu"

Gadis itu berucap bertubi-tubi bersama dengan kepalan tangannya yang terus saja memukul

"maafkan aku kyungie-ah, aku mencintaimu" ucap sang pria lirih, membuat Kyungsoo tak lagi bicara namun masih sesegukkan

Selama lebih 15 menit mereka hanya berdiri saling memeluk , lebih tepatnya sang pria yang sedang mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. Setelah dirasa kyungsoo sudah sedikit tenang sang pria langsung membimbing sang gadis untuk duduk di sofa, tetap saling memeluk karena kyungsoo tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya

"duduklah eoh" lirih pria nya sambil mengelus surai hitam kyungsoo

"kau ingin kemana kai oppa?" kyungsoo masih memeluk tak berniat untuk duduk malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang pria yang ia panggil Kai

Kai meraih tangan kekasihnya yang memeluk erat tubuhnya, dengan lembut ia menggenggam erat tangan sang kekasih , membuat sang gadis beralih menatapnya "aku akan mengambilkanmu air minum sayang, duduklah" lembutnya lalu mencium tangan kyungsoo

Kyungsoo dengan patuh duduk di sofa "aku tak akan lama" ucap kai sebelum berlalu kedapur

Kyungsoo yang notabene sedang kelelahan dan ditambah matanya yang sembab semakin memberat membuatnya tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur

" _Kumohon semoga ini benar nyata. Kumohon ini bukan mimpi tuhan. Aku benar-benar merindukannya"_ Kyungie telah terbangun tapi, takut untuk sekedar membuka mata. Yah kalian bisa menebak ketakutannya. Takut jika pria yang dirindukkannya hanyalah khayalannya semata dan akan hilang setelah ia membuka mata.

"apa kau sedang berfikir aku hanya khayalanmu?" sebuah suara yang dikenalnya menginterupsi membuat dahi kyungsoo mengerut _mana mungkin khayalanya bisa menjawabnya, atau aku sudah benar-benar gila?_

Tawa terdengar lagi "buka matamu sayang" ucap suara itu lagi

Dengan takut-takut kyungsoo membuka matanya berusaha menahan rasa takutnya jika saja ia mendapati dirinya hanya sendiri dan suara tadi hanyalah khayalannya. namun tidak sesuai fikirannya pria yang tadi menjadi bunga tidurnya *fikirkyungsoo sedang tersenyum menatapnya

Ia ingat senyuman itu, senyuman yang selalu ia rindukan, yang selalu ia dapatkan hanya untuk dirinya seorang tatapan hangat, senyuman hangat nan tampan dari pria tan yang amat dicintainya

CUP

"kau benar-benar berfikir aku hanya khayalanmu?" tanya Kai setelah memberikan kecupan manis di pipi kyungsoo yang sudah mulai merona

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu tak berniat untuk menjawab atau lebih tepatnya ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa

"yak! kau sedang merajuk?" Kai menarik tubuh kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Wajah kyungsoo semakin merona karen menyadari posisinya yang terlalu dekat dengan sang kekasih dan jangan lupakan mereka sedang berada di atas tempat tidur saat ini

"anio" pelan kyungsoo merona, lama tak berada dekat dengan Kai membuatnya semakin tak mampu menahan rona wajahnya dengan menunduk. Matanya yang menatap segala arah takut terpesona melihat mata sang kekasih.

tiba-tiba saja terpekik saat menyadari sesuatu

SRET

Kyungsoo terduduk secara tiba-tiba membuat Kai terkejut bukan main

"WAE?" kaget Kai

Kyungsoo mencengkram pakaiannya yang tampak kebesaran "siapa yang mengganti pakaianku?" kaget kyungsoo yang semakin membuatnya terkesan lucu dengan mata bulatnya.

"aku yang menggantinya" santai kai kembali membaringkan dirinya dengan santai

BRUK

BRUK

Sebuah bantal dengan sayang mendarat di wajah tampan Kai meskipun begitu sang pria hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan semakin membuat kyungsoo memerah layaknya kepiting rebus

"aku sudah sering melihatnya kyung" ketawa Kai semakin menjadi. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup wajahnya yang memerah tak karuan karena kelakuan namja tan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya

Kyungsoo berucap dari balik tangannya "tetap saja aku malu" membuat Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar tidak menutupi wajahnya "hey aku kemari untuk melihat wajah kekasihku. Bukan melihat wajahnya tertutupi" Kai menarik turun tangan kyungsoo pelan

"argh aku sangat merindukanmu" kai meraih sang kekasih untuk dipeluknya

"jadwalku sangat padat sejak kemarin ditambah lagi para penggemar selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi" kai mengucapkan alasannya hingga membuat kyungsoo yang tenang berada dalam pelukan langsung kembali duduk dengan tegap.

"bukannya kau seharusnya berada di seoul? Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengetahuimu datang ke jepang" khawatir kyungsoo. Ia tahu betul bagaimana mereka harus menutupi kisah asmara mereka rapat-rapat sesuai dengan permintaan agensi kai.

Kai atau yang bernama lengkap kim jong in adalah salah satu anggota EXO (Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun) yang 2 tahun belakangan ini sudah menjadi sangat populer dengan keterampilan mereka bernyanyi, menari dan jangan lupakan wajah mereka yang terpahat sempurna hingga membuat banyak gadis berangan-angan lebih terhadap mereka.

Namun, tanpa publik ketahui Kai dan kyungsoo sudah lebih dari 3 tahun menjalin hubungan kekasih lebih tepatnya agensi Kai yang mengharapkan mereka untuk menyembunyikan hubungan. Meski awalnya keberatan namun alasan agensi membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo setuju dengan kesepakatan bahwa jika kyungsoo akan menjadi objek yang akan diganggu oleh fans EXO dan EXO akan tidak akan populer jika dari awal mereka sudah tahu ada yang berpacaran.

Sebenarnya hal itu tidak masalah bagi Kai yang memang hanya mencintai kyungsoo dan tidak ingin menyembunyikan status itu. Tapi, berbeda dengan kyungsoo ia tidak ingin menjadi penghalang kesuksesan Kai meski sudah berkali-kali diingatkan oleh sang kekasih. Maka jadilah mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, hanya agensi , anggota EXO dan keluarga dekat keduanya yang mengetahui hubungan itu. Lagipula jika Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Kai tentu saja orang-orang hanya akan mengejek dirinya karena terlah bermimpi yang tidak-tidak.

Back to story

"aku sudah mengosongkan jadwalku selama seminggu, dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali agensi. Mereka tidak akan membocorkannya" jelas Kai singkat, kyungsoo masih saja menatap khawatir

"percaya padaku" kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk

"jangan seperti itu, kau tidak merindukanku eoh" kini Kai yang beraegyo memelas sambil memeluk lengan sang kekasih

Kyungsoo bergedik menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kai "sejak kapan kau pandai beraegyo oppa?!"

"sejak dulu" kai mengerjapkan matanya semakin membuat bergedik kemudian terkekeh saat kai melepas lengannya dan mulai berpura-pura merajuk. Jika kau melihat kai yang dingin tanpa senyum lebar dan aegyo di TV maka berbeda saat ia berada di depan kekasihnya sikap itu akan berubah 180'

"arrasseo"

"jangan merajuk eoh" rayu kyungsoo menarik-narik lengan kai yang bersedekap

"oppa~" rayu kyungsoo, membuat smirk kai terukir samar

"yak! Awas kau memperlihatkan aegyo-mu pada orang lain" kyungsoo yang tidak tahan menarik pelan rambut coklat kai membuat sang empunya meringis kebelakang menjatuhi badan kyungsoo yang terbilang mungil

"oppa, kau berat!" kyungsoo mencoba mendorong punggung kai dari atas tubuhnya "aku sakit kyungie-ah" bukannya mengangkat tubuhnya dari kyungsoo, kai malah membuat dirinya seolah-olah sedang terkapar diatas tubuh kyungsoo yang terlihat keberatan

"kkamjjong oppa berat!" seru kyungsoo tak ingin kalah dari kejahilan sang kekasih. Dan benar saja yang di panggil kamjong malah bangun membuat si pelaku tersenyum menang.

BRUK

Namun tidak sesuai harapan tubuh kai kembali menindihnya bedanya saat ini, ia tidak membelakangi kyungsoo, melainkan berhadapan dengannya . oh dan jangan lupakan kalau mereka masih saja berada di atas tempat tidur

Mata kyungsoo membulat sempurna, dengan wajah merona yang mulai merambat naik lagi ke pipinya

"kamjong ini, merindukanmu" senyum kai yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, nafas hangat kai menyapa pipi kyungsoo, kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir kenyal kai menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Tangan kiri kai bertumpu menahan beban agar tidak membuat kyungsoo keberatan dengan tubuhnya. Sedang tangan kanannya mulai beranjak menarik tengkuk belakag kyungsoo semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

lidah kai mengetuk bibir kyungsoo ingin menerobos masuk yang langsung di persilahkan sang gadis, lidah mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain, membelit hingga menciptakan suara kecipak di kamar kyungsoo. Kai menyesap lidah sang kekasih dengan rakus seperti akan tenggelam, berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang sudah mulai kehabisan nafas langsung saja memukul pelan dada kai. Keduanya mengambil posisi duduk

Kai melepaskan ciumannya dengan terpaksa dan membiarkan kyungsoo meraup udara sebanyak mungkin , kai yang melihat saliva di sudut bibir kyungsoo menyeka bibir itu menggunakan ibu jarinya, memerhatikan bibir hati itu telah memerah sempurna karena ulahnya kemudian bertemu dengan manik mata kyungsoo yang menatapnya

Kai kembali menarik kyungsoo dan melumat bibir hati itu tanpa ampun, kyungsoo yang kehabisan nafas memukul pelan dada kai sekali lagi, melepas panggutannya untuk kedua kalinya, kemudian beralih ke telinga kyungsoo, menggoda dan menjilat seduktif menggoda, semakin turun ke leher putih nan jenjang sang gadis yang menjambak kasar surai coklat kai. "eunghh...hhahh" Kai semakin semangat meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya dengan lihai "opppahhh...hah..enhh" kyungsoo kesusahan mengolah suaranya saat kai mengangkat tubuh mungil kyungsoo di pangkuannya

"oppahhh...hhh...ahhhh" kyungsoo semakin meracau saat tangan besar kai mulai beranjak masuk ke dalam t-shirt kebesarannya , tangan itu sedang mencari-cari pengait branya.

Klik

Suara samar itu terdengar bersama dengan senyuman kai yang semakin jadi saat ia semakin gencar mengerjai telinga dan leher kekasihnya yang masih sibuk melenguh. Tangan kai dengan bebas mulai memijat pelan dua gundukan yang kini semakin membuat sang pemilik melenguh keras "oppah..hhh..pleaaseehhh" kyungsoo kesusahan

Kai yang sangat merindukan kekasihnya lebih memilih menikmati wajah kenikmatan kekasihya tanpa berpikir untuk cepat menyelesaikannya "wae?" tanya kai terkesan menggeram karena dirinya pun nyaris tak sanggup menahan keinginannya untuk segera menerobos masuk ke dalam kyungsoo tapi ia harus menahannya untuk kali ini.

Kai menyelusupkan kepalanya kedalam t-shirt kyungsoo, memijat dan mengisap dengan sangat rakus membuat kyungsoo semakin mendesah nikmat, bahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya sudah melingkar erat di seputar pinggang kai yang membuatnya semakin kesusahan menahan libdonya "b-bhher...hentihh bermainhhhhhh" kyungsoo berkata tak karuan dengan bercampur desahan

SRET

Kai dari dalam baju kyungsoo mendorong baju dan bra gadis itu hingga terlepas dari tubuh gadisnya dan hanya menyisakan underware nya , kai menelan salivanya kasar, tubuh kekasihnya masih sama seperti dulu, putih bersih nan halus. Kai tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menatap tubuh topless kekasihnya. dengan terburu-buru Kai melepas tshirtnya memperlihatkan otot sixpack perutnya, tangan kyungsoo merambat menyentuh perut milik kekasihnya "a-akuuhh merindukannhhnya.." ucap kyungsoo merona namun mengecup pipi kai dengan lembut dan semakin menggoda libido kai

Kyungsoo dibaringkan dengan sangat lembut seperti sebuah kaca tipis yang akan retak jika sedikit saja terjhentak, kai melumat bibir merah kyungsoo yang sudah tampak bengkak, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menjepit nipple merah muda kyungsoo yang semakin melenguh dan lumatan kai, kyungsoo terbakar gairah, tangannya mulai mencari-cari, menyentuh perut berotot kai kemudian semakin turun pada celana kai membuka pengaitnya dan membiarkan kakinya mendorong dengan kesusahan celana kai hingga terlempar keatas lantai yang dingin, kai menyentuhkan milikknya pada kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo menggerang panjang. Kai berhenti melumat beralih menjilati leher kyungsoo, turun ke payudara mengemutnya dengan keras, meniupnya , beranjak ke pusar menggelitik, dan sampailah ia di paha terdalam sang gadis, bernafas disana, sedang wajah sang gadis sudah sangat memerah karena menahan gairah yang terasa menyakitkan sekarang.

Kai paham dengan wajah kesakitan kekasihnya dengan cepat menarik lepas underware sang kekasih, nafas kyungsoo memberat merasakan nafas kai hangat kai yang berada di intinya. "eughhhh...hhh"jilatan basah kai menyapa klitorisnya "ahhh...hhh" semakin melenguh saat kai menyesap keras intinya seperti akan mengeringkannya , kai meniup, menggigit, kembali menyesap dengan keras, tanpa kyungsoo sadari 1 jari kai bersiap didepan inti kyungsoo.

Kepala Kai beralih ke depan wajah kyungsoo, tangannya bersiap dibawah

1

2

3

"arghhh...hh" kyungsoo melenguh panjang merasakan jari kai melesak masuk

"kau menyukainnya?" tanya kai seduktif di telinga kyungsoo, menjilat pelan lalu kembail menatap wajah merah kekasihnya, yang sudah penuh dengan peluh, kyungsoo mengangguk tak karuan

Jari itu bermain , dan bertambah hingga semakin membuat pihak yang berada dibawah kembali mendesah tak karuan dan lebiih keras, "kau sudah sangat basah.. sayanghh" kai menggeram, "oppahhh...hhh...opphh" kyungsoo meracau tubuhnya seperti akan meledak rasanya, kai yang paham semakin aktif narik ulur 2 jarinnya, jemarinya terasa kesusahan bergerak karena terjepit, namun kai tetap harus membantu kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan klimaks, berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih menggenakan underwarenya. Ia tampak menahan kesakitan karena kai kecilnya belum mendapatkan kehangatan.

CLECK

CLECK

Suara kecipak itu semakin terdengar yang langsung disusul dengan tubuh melengkung kyungsoo tanda ia telah mencapai orgasme nya yang pertama terbukti dengan liquid putih yang meneylimuti jemari kai, yang tanpa jijik kini menjilati jemariny sendiri sambil menatap intens kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bersemu merona menarik kai dan melumat bibirnya yang tanpa ia ketahui kai membuka celana dalamnya dan membebaskan adik kecilnya yang sudah berdiri kokoh dengan sempurna, kai menggesekkan adiknya pada milik kyungsoo, "eunghhh.. oppah...hhh" kyungsoo melenguh panjang

"err..jongin hkecilhh sedang hrindu" ucap kai intens, tangan kirinya memposisikan si adik kecil didepan gerbang kyungsoo sedang tangan kananya mengusap lembut kening kyungsoo yang mengkerut "ini tidak akan sakit terlalu lama" ucap kai meyakinkan "kau bisa melampiaskan rasa sakitmu padaku, eoh" kyungsoo mengangguk, kai mengecup kening kyungsoo takut kyungsoo khawatir, bibirnya beralih melumat lembut bibir kyungsoo, bersamaan dengan melesaknya adik kecil kai kedalam tubuh kyungsoo dalam sekali hentak, "argh...ngghh" kyungsoo tercekat dalam lumatan kai tangannya mencengkram bahu kai dengan erat, kai berdiam sejenak merasakan kenikmatan adiknya di remat dengan kuat oleh inti kekasihnya, ini bukan kali pertamanya bersama kyungsoo, namun tetap saja rasanya seperti pertama kali

ditatapnya mata sayu kyungsoo yang kemudian mengangguk membuat kai menarik pelan membuat kyungsoo mendesis, kemudian menghujam dengan keras membuat tubuh yang berada di bawah tersentak. Mudah bagi kai menemukan titik nikmat kyungsoo, kyungsoo semakin mendesah dengan keras saat kai semakin menghujam dengan kecepatan yang teratur, statis, hingga rasanya ia akan gila "you're tighthhhh" kai mengerang pelan, kyungsoo tak mampu lagi menjawab yang ia lakukan hanya mendesah ddan meremat surai coklat kai yang sering kali membuatnya kewalahan dengan menjilat atau mnyesap payudaranya dengan rakus.

Sepasang manusia berbeda jenis kelamin yang hanya ditutupi selimut tebal tampak terlelap, memeluk satu sama lain dengan si mungil yang terbenam dalam pelukan lengan kokoh, kamar yang tampak berantakan dengan bau kamar yang memberikan bukti betapa hebatnya pergumulan semalam. Lima ronde mungkin bagi sang pria tapi untuk sang gadis bisa dikatakan 2x lipat, tubuhnya yang putih seperti susu tampak penuh dengan jejak kemerahan dan keunguan dari si pelaku yang kini memeluk posesive.

Pagi menyapa negara sakura yang mulai terbangun, berbeda dengan mahluk didalam selimut yang masih terlelap dengan nyaman. Yang satu mulai mengeliat tidak nyaman, membuka mata perlahan dan senyuman bibir hati itu terukir sempurna melihat pahatan wajah tan yang kini memeluknya, tangan putihnya menyentuh pelan bibir, pipi, alis kai, amat pelan takut membangunkan sang empunya

"apakah aku begitu tampan?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. mata pria tan itu masih terpejam, namun bibirnya sudah megeluarkan suara dan smirk nya, kyungsoo merona apakah sekarang a ketahuan mengamati kekasihnya "siapa yang bilang?" kyungsoo mengelak dengan gugup hendak pergi dari tempat tidurnya, namun pelukan kai semakin mengerat dan membuka matanya senyumannya terukir semakin jadi melihat semburat merah kekasihnya yang kini semakin lucu

"jadi aku tidak tampan?" tanya kai lagi

"anio" ujar kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya

Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang kenapa semakin hari tidak terlihat orang tua melainkan semakin terlihat seperti remaja, sedangkan dirinya sekarang nyaris sepreti ajusshi mesum. Kai menarik kyungsoo mendekat membuat mata bulat itu membelalak sempurna

"mwo?" tanyanya

"morning kiss ku" santai kai memelas

"kau belum sikat gigi oppa" kyungsoo berdegik sambil menjepit hidungnya dengan 2 jari

Kai membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin menghembuskan nafasnya ke depan hidunng kyungsoo "biar saja" sedang yang di semprot nafas segar semakin bergeser menjauh tapi senyumannya tetap terpatri di wajahnya

"aku menyerah oppa" Kyungsoo buka suara setelah diserang secara brutal oleh nafas segar kai, sang penyerang hanya terkekeh melihat kekasihnya gemas, kemudian mengecup bibir hati yang ada di depannya mesra hingga menghasilkan semburat merah di pipi gembilnya.

Pipi yang merona itu tersenyum malu, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur ia baru saja akan melangkah tapi tangan Kai menahannya membuat kyungsoo menoleh tersenyum lembut "sepertinya mulutku tidak terlalu bau kyungie-ah hingga kau harus meninggalkanku" Kai mencetus cemberut, pura-pura lebih tepatnya

"aigoo, siapa yang bilang eoh?" kyungsoo terkekeh melepas tangan kai lembut

"aku ingin membersihkan diri dulu dan membuat sarapan" senyumnya lagi, kemudian mengecup kedua pipi Kai lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu melakukan ritual paginya

Beberapa Sandwich sudah tersusun rapi di atas meja makan, dan jangan lupakan jus jeruk yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kulkas, Kai tampak menuruni tangga kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang sedang menuangkan jus jeruk ke gelas mereka. Menghirup aroma kyungsoo di perpotongan lehernya

"oppa, duduklah. Kita sarapan ne" senyum kyungsoo bergedik akibat ulah Kai

"iya istriku sayang" Kai mengecup pipi kyungsoo yang memerah kemudian mengambil kursi untuk kai duduk sambil terus memerhatikan kyungsoo

"siapa yang mengatakan aku istrimu tuan kim?" kekeh kyungsoo

"aku yang bilang" bangga kai saat kyungsoo ikut mengambil duduk di sebelah kai "wae? Kau tidak ingin menjadi istriku?" Kai cemberut

"arrasseo, arrasseo kamjongg-sshi"

"yak mana ada istri yang memanggil suaminya seperti itu" ucap Kai tak terima yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo tertawa

"oppa.." lirih kyungsoo setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Kai melirik kyungsoo dari balik gelasnya saat ia sedang menengguk habis jusnya

"wae?" Kai bertanya sambil meraih tangan Kyungsoo mengecup jemarinya satu persatu sembari menghilangkan remah-remah sandwich dari jari lentik itu

"oppa sudah sejak kapan di jepang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau ada di rumah eoh?" kyungsoo mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya hendak di tanyakannya saat pertama kali ia melihat Kai tapi, ia melupakannya karena aksi Kai semalam yang membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir selain mendesah.

Kai selesai dengan kegiatan menjilati jari jemari Kyungsoo "kenapa baru menanyakannya?" tanyannya tangannya mengelus tangan Kyungsoo pelan

"karena oppa, melahapku kemarin makanya aku tidak sempat bertanya" Kyungsoo merona kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, merajuk.

Kai terkekeh amat keras yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo cemberut "arrasseo chagi, aku sudah 3 hari disini, termasuk hari ini"

"berarti oppa tinggal empat hari lagi disini?" sergah Kyungsoo, ia mengharapkan Kai untuk lebih berlama-lama di sini bersamanya.

"ne chagi, mianhae" Kai mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca mengetahui waktu berkunjung kekasihnya hanya sebentar. Kai menarik Kyungsoo, membawanya keatas pangkuan Kai , yang langsung membuat si mungil memeluk erat leher Kai

"aku masih merindukan oppa. Bagaimana kalau nanti oppa melupakanku" ujarnya bermonolog di ceruk leher Kai

"aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu" ucap Kai mengelus lembut pinggang Kyungsoo "tatap aku" ujar Kai yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap wajah Kai "aku tidak akan melupakanmu chagi, kau bagian dari impianku. jangan menangis lagi eoh, kita habiskan waktu yang berharga ini dengan baik" senyum Kai mengecup dagu kyungsoo

"memangnya oppa ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo mengerjap lucu

"ayo kita kencan" Kai tersenyum sedang Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sempurna

"lalu bagaimana dengan Fans oppa, nanti mereka akan tau kalau aku kekasih oppa, nanti bagaimana karir oppa" sederet kalimat kekhawatiran keluar dari bibir hati Kyungsoo yang langsung dihadiahi usakan di surainya oleh Kai

"tenang saja sayang, aku akan berusaha agar mereka tidak mengenaliku" seru Kai.

Kai tampak terbalut dengan kemeja biru langit dengan celana selutut hitam, sepatu yang senada dengan kemejanya, jangan lewatkan sebuah snapback hitam bersama dengan kacamata dan maskernya membuat wajahnya 70% tertutup bahkan harus memerhatikan dengan lebih jeli untuk mengkonfirmai identitasnya.

Kyungsoo sendiri mengenakan celana jeans yang dipasangkan dengan t-shirt kebesaran milik Kai yang diselipkan kedalam celana jeans. Kaki mungilnya terbalut sneakers berwarna putih membuatnya tampak boyish namun, kau bisa menemukan keimutan dari sisi ini. Jangan salahkan ia karena ia seorang designer tentu ia mampu mempadupadankan pakaiannya dengan sempurna.

Sebenarnya kyungsoo ingin menggunakan hotpantsnya bersama dengan sweater, namun langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kai, menurutnya akan banyak pria yang akan melihat dan meengerling melihat Kyungsoo dengan pakaian seperti itu. Maka, jadilah ia menggunakan t-shirt milik Kai yang bahkan nyaris membuatnya tenggelam karena kemungilannya. Pemikiran Kai semakin tak karuan kala Kyungsoo semakin terlihat imut dengan baju kebesarannya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa bajunya yang kebesaran itu bisa tampak keren dan cantik kala digunaka n oleh kekasihnya.

"oppa, kau tak berniat menyuruh ganti baju lagikan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menangkap tatapan Kai

"arrasseo, aku tidak akan protes lagi. Sepertinya jika nanti kita menikah aku akan mengurungmu dirumah saja agar tidak ada pria yang melihat kecantikanmu " ucap Kai menarik Kyungsoo agar semakin dekat dengan tubuh atletisnya

END atau TBC?


	2. CH2 PROMISE

**Behind The Scene**

 **Cast**

 **.**

Jong In - Kai

Do Kyung Soo - Kyungie (GS)

 **Rated**

 **.**

 **M**

 **NC 20+**

 **para pembaca yang dibawah umur tolong jangan mencoba untuk membaca**

 **saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika otak kalian ternodai oleh karya saya!**

 **Summary**

"bukankah itu Kai EXO?" "hey berhentilah berkhayal, kau baru melihat konsernya sebulan yang lalu dan kau masih saja berkhayal hingga sekarang?" saat beberapa dari mereka melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling berpelukan di pintu keberangkatan "kurasa aku masih cukup sadar saat ini..." apakah kau yakin idolamu masih lajang?

.

.

"bagaimana kalau fans mu melihatmu?"

.

"cukup minta aku untuk tinggal. Maka aku akan pergi meninggalkan popularitas ini"

.

"aku masih terlalu merindukanmu"

.

.

 **Maafkan summaryku yang buruk ini. Kuharap kalian dapat memberikan kritik ataupun saran untuk segala karyaku. Karya ini sepenuhnya hasil dari imaginasiku yang terlalu tinggi. Ada kemungkinan seluruh FF ku akan memiliki 2 ver. (exo-couple & exo-real girl) untuk EXO-Girl akan ku update wattpad sedangkan untuk EXO-Couple akan ku update di **

**Mohon dukungan dan sarannya**

 **Terima kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua manusia beda gender ini memasuki sebuah mall, yang tak jauh dari rumah kyungsoo, mereka bergandengan tangan layaknya kekasih pada umumnya, namun kyungsoo sesekali melirik orang-orang takut kalau saja ada yang melihat atau ada yang mengenali Kai, jantung berdegup kencang bersama dengan langkahnya yang sesekali bertambah kala tangannya ditarik oleh Kai

"jangan khawatir, mereka tidak akan mengenaliku" ucap Kai berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya

"tapi, tetap saja. Kalau mereka mengetahuimu bagaimana?" bisik kyungsoo

"maka biarkan mereka mengetahui siapa kekasihku saat ini" tegas Kai yang membuat semburat merah di pipi kyungsoo menjalar. Meski begitu ada kerisauan di hati kyungsoo, karena jika mereka ketahuan maka karier Kai yang menjadi taruhannya. Dan ia tidak ingin Kai kehilangan mimpinya

"tenanglah sayang" ucap kai sekali lagi yang masih mendapati kyungsoo melihat sekeliling. Kyungsoo menangguk kemudian mengikuti arah Kai yang menggenggam tangannya sejak tadi. Gedung bioskop tampak dimasuki oleh pasanngan kekasih ini, beberapa kali menatap ke screen yang menampilkan film yang sedang tayang saat itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film laga.

"maaf tuan, tapi nona ini belum bisa menyaksikan film ini" ucap petugas bioskop yang langsung membuat mata kyungsoo membulat, ia sudah 24 tahun.

"Dia su-.." Baru saja Kai ingin menjawab "aku sudah 24 tahun ajumma" ketus kyungsoo yang membuat kai terkekeh, ia mengusak rambut kyungsoo lalu mengeluarkan ID kyungsoo, membuat sang empunya membuah wajahnya kasar.

"maafkan sikap saya nona, tuan" bungkuk petugas itu

"tidak apa-apa. Memang wajah dan tingkahnya sudah sejak dulu seperti anak kecil" Kai menjawab tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan maskernya, ia meraih tiket bioskop kemudian menggandeng tangan kyungsoo.

"jangan marah begitu chagi-ah" kai menggoda kyungsoo dengan mencubit pipi putih nan gembil itu

"jangan ganggu aku" kyungsoo mempoutkan heart lipsnya membuat kai semakin gemas untuk mengerjainya

"jangan melakukan itu pada bibirmu, nanti kucium disini bagaimana" ujar kai pelan dengan smirk nya yang langsung membuat kyungsoo mengulum bibiirnya hingga membentuk garis

"oppa sih selalu menggodaku" kyungsoo mencubit pinggang kai pelan

"arrasseo, oppa minta maaf" ujar kai meraih tangan kyungsoo lalu mengecupnya

"yak oppa, nanti ada yang melihat wajahmu" sergah kyungsoo melihat kai membuka maskernya sedikit untuk mengecup tangannya

"wah, kau membuatku terlihat seperti selingkuhanmu" kai bersedekap melihat kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh malu, "bukan begitu oppa"

"ah sudahlah ayo kita keliling dulu" kyungsoo menarik lengan kai yang masih bersedekap "jam tayangnya masih lama kan?" tanya kyungsoo yang diangguki kai saat mereka mulai berjalan beriringan.

Beberapa toko di mall ini telah dilewati namun kyungsoo hanya melihat sebentar kemudian pergi, kai mampu membelikan itu semua, dengan pendapatannya sebagai seorang boyband yang populer, serta keluarganya yang cukup berada, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit bagi Kai. Namun, kyungsoo hanya memilih melihat-lihat tanpa membeli.

Kyungsoo kini sedang mengantri bersama gerombolan anak-anak di sebuah toko eskrim , orang yang melihat kyungsoo pasti akan mengira bahwa ia pun adalah anak-anak. Ia terlalu mungil dan imut untuk seorang desainer kelas atas. Dari jauh Kai memerhatikan kyungsoo, gelak tawanya terlihat saat sesekali ia berbicara dengan anak kecil yang ikut mengantri. Kai berjalan pelan menjauh.

"oppa dari mana?" kyungsoo bertanya sambil sibuk memakan es krim yang nyaris habis di tangannya saat melihat Kai menghampirinya

"maafkan oppa, oppa dari toilet tadi" ujar Kai, sedang kyungsoo melirik papan petunjuk toilet tidak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini, dan Kai datang dari arah yang berbeda

"arrasseo oppa" ucap kyungsoo pelan, ia penasaran kemana Kai pergi tadi. Karena ia menunggu selama 15 menit sejak tadi.

"kajja, filmnya sudah akan dimulai" ujar Kai, merangkul tubuh mungil kekasihnya

"ne oppa" ucap kyungsoo berusaha menekan rasa curiganya

Mereka baru saja akan memasuki gedung bioskop saat ponsel Kai tiba-tiba berbunyi _Manager Hyung_ tertera di layarnya membuat Kai langsung menangkatnya setelah melirik kyungsoo meminta persetujuan.

"ne hyung?" tanya Kai

".."

"aku masih di jepang tentu saja" tukas Kai sesekali melirik kyungsoo

".."

"bukankah masih aku punya seminggu" Kai menghela nafas kasar

".."

"baiklah, akan kubicarakan dengan kekasihku dulu" singkat Kai langsung memutuskan sambungan panggilannya

"kenapa oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo mengusapnya dengan lembut kemudian mengecupnya kyungsoo, semakin membulatkan matanya sedang pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah disana

"nanti saja kita bicarakan ne, aku tak ingin melewatkan waktuku bersamamu" ujar kai menarik Kyungsoo masuk ke gedung bioskop

Kyungsoo dan Kai kini duduk di barisan paling 3 kebelakang, hingga Kai bisa membuka maskernya tanpa takut orang akan melihatnya karena, ruangan bioskop sangat gelap hanya sebuah layar yang menjadi penerangnannya.

Sesekali kyungsoo tercekat karena kaget akan film laga yang mereka nonton bahkan beberapa kali Kyungsoo mengutuk saat sang pemeran utama dibuat menderita. Yang dilakukan Kai? Ya ia menikmati filmnya dengan disuguhkan ekspresi wajah kekasihnya yang berubah-ubah membuat Kai lebih memilih Kyungsoo untuk di tonton daripada Film.

"seharusnya ia balas memukul kenapa diam saja" Kyungsoo mengomel sendiri membuat Kai terkekeh

"aku juga akan diam saja jika penjahat itu memukulku, karena ia sedang menyandera kekasihku" ujar Kai yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Kai

Kai meringis pelan "yak! Aku membicarakan filmnya, bukan oppa" ujar kyungsoo menahan pipinya yang terasa panas karena ulah Kai.

DRRTT

"arrasseo aegi" Kai terkekeh tapi kekehannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Kyungsoo sempat melirik ke ponsel Kai dan melihat nama Krystal terlampir sebagai tanda bahwa gadis bernama Krystallah yang menelpon

Kai melirik Kyungsoo meminta izin yang langsung diangguki oleh Kyungsoo, meski dalam hati ia ingin sekali melempar ponsel Kai karena menerima panggilan gadis lain saat sedang bersamanya. Tapi, jika ia marah itu akan membuatnya terlihat kekanak-kanakkan. Kai langsung saja meninggalkan ruang teater saat mendapatkan persetujuan dari kyungsoo yang mempoutkan bibirnya

Lebih dari 20 menit kyungsoo menonton seorang diri. Moodnya berubah buruk. Bagaimana tidak Kai sejak tadi belum kembali dari acara menelponnya dengan Krystal.

'memangnya apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kenapa lama sekali sih'

'ini sama saja aku sedang menonton sendiri'

'ishh menjengkelkan'

'dasar genit'

Berbagai monolog terucap di otak panas Kyungsoo. Ia memakan popcorn dengan kasar sesekali melirik kesampingnya karena sejak tadi kekasihnya belum juga menampakkan diri. Kyungsoo baru saja menyeruput cola nya hingga habis saat Kai telah selesai dengan acara telpon menelponnya.

"maafkan aku chagi" senyum Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo menarik kedua ujung bibirnya memaksa untuk tersenyum. Ya, meski cahaya di ruang teater tidak banyak tapi Kai dapat melihat senyum paksa kyungsoo

"heum" Kyungsoo berdeham

"wae?" tanya Kai

"anio"

"Krystal memintaku mendengarkan lagu yang akan muncul di albumnya nanti" jelas Kai.

'kenapa dia harus minta pendapat padamu? Kenapa bukan chanyeol oppa? Atau siapapun asal bukan kau!' Kyungsoo mengomel dalam hati mendengarkan penjelasan Kai

"arrasseo. Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau jelaskan oppa. Aku paham" lirih Kyungsoo, 'kau menghabiskan hampir setengah jam untuk menelpon dengannya, apa saja yang kalian bicarakan' Kyungsoo masih merutuk dalam hati.

"saranghae chagi" Kai mengecup pipi Kyungsoo

"nado oppa" ucap Kyungsoo, meski hatinya masih terbakar api cemburu

Hanya beberapa menit Kai duduk tayangan film yang mereka tonton telah berakhir. Kyungsoo sendiri menggerutu dalam hati.

"eoh, filmnya ternyata tidak lama ya" heran Kai, Kyungsoo mengidik

'bukan tidak lama, kau yang terlalu asik sendiri dengan Krystal, dasar kamjong'

"nan molla" ujar Kyungsoo, mempoutkan bibirnya. Rasa cemburunya sudah di ubun-ubun . berkali-kali ia mencoba menahannya tapi tetap saja. Kyungsoo berjalan agak cepat saat keluar dari gedung bioskop

"kau kenapa kyungie-ah?" Kai berlari kecil, melirik gadis mungilnya.

SRET

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo, membuatnya kini saling berhadapan. "chagi, kau kenapa?" Kai memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo seraya bertanya dengan lembut

"bukan apa-apa oppa, aku lelah" bohong Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya terasa panas jika berlama-lama melihat kekasihnya karena hatinya kini sedang terbakar cemburu.

"aku dan Krystal hanya berteman chagi, aku mencintaimu" Kai paham Kyungsoo sedang cemburu saat ini. Ia semestinya menghabiskan waktu terbaiknya bersama kyungsoo tapi ia malah terjebak dengan pekerjaan dan teman-teman agensinya. Kyungsoo masih mengalihkan pandangannya namun saat mendengarkan penjelasan Kai ia melirik

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan, meraih salah satu tangan Kai yang masih setia bertengger di bahunya "aku lelah oppa, bisakah kita pulang?" pinta Kyungsoo yang langsung diangguki Kai.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Kai yang merangkul tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sedang yang dipeluk hanya berjalan tak berniat menggandeng ataupun merangkul pinggang Kai. Kai sepertinya akan kesusahan membujuk Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang dalam mood tak bersahabat. Sepanjang perjalanan kembali kerumah pun Kyungsoo hanya melihat keluar jendela mobil, jika Kai melemparkan pertanyaan ia hanya berdeham ataupun menggeleng.

Kyungsoo berlalu dengan cepat tanpa sepatah kata saat mereka telah sampai, dirumahnya, jantung Kyungsoo berdetak cepat, karena rasa cemburu dan fikiran yang tak seharusnnya ia pikirkan kini bertengger indah di otaknya.

Drrrtt

Drrrtt

Getaran ponsel Kai mengalihkan perhatian Kai, ia sebenarnya hendak membicarakan hal ini pada Kyungsoo saat mereka baru saja tiba, dan karena mood Kyungsoo yang sedang berantakannya. Tapi ponselnya melampirkan manager hyung yang membuat Kai langsung saja mengangkat panggilannya

"hyung, bisakah kau menelponku nanti saja?" Kai memelas, ia ingin segera berbaikan dengan kekasihnya tapi, selalu saja ada yang mengganggu. Waktunya di jepang hanya sedikit. Tak bisakah orang-orang sesama artisnya mengerti?

"..."

"kenapa selalu seperti ini sih hyung! Aku bahkan belum 5 hari disini" Kai menggerutu pada manager hyung yang ada di seberang sana

"..."

Kai mengehela nafasnya kasar, "beri aku waktu lagi hyung , jebbal" dalam hati ia berdoa bahwa manager hyungnya menyetujui permintaannya

"..."

Dan yup do'anya sepertinya terkabulkan karena senyum sumringahnya melebar "gomawo hyung" ucap Kai langsung mematikan panggilannya secara sepihak.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah Kyungsoo hingga berakhir di kamar si mungil yang kini sedang sibuk berganti pakaian. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang hanya berbalutkan underware hitam dan kaos kebesaran sebatas pahanya membuat Kai menelan salivanya kasar. Sekalipun pria itu telah melihat banyak tubuh wanita terekspos tapi, hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat hormonnya meningkat berkali-kali lipat, dan orang itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya melihat Kai yang kini berjalan pelan kearahnya dari ekor matanya hanya saja ia sedang bersikap acuh, jangan lupakan bahwa ia masih terbakar cemburu. Kai menyentuh pelan pinggang Kyungsoo berencana menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk mendekat padanya tapi, sang empunya menjauhkan diri dari Kai.

SRET

Kai menarik pinggang Kyungsoo yang kembali melakukan penolakan dan berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri hingga membuat Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dengan amat erat dari belakang"Kau kenapa chagi?" Kai bertanya lembut

"lepaskan aku oppa, aku ingin menonton TV" sergah Kyungsoo dengan segala kebohongannya, ia marah dan jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang, ia bahkan mengetahui bahwa manager Kai sudah meminta kekasihnya untuk kembali ke tidak bodoh untuk tau apa yang di bicarakan kekasihnya tadi di telpon.

"shiireo" Kai menggeleng lalu membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo

"lepaskan oppa hikss"Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan gemuruh dihatinya lagi ia menangis dengan jari-jari yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kai di pinggangnya. Kai yang mendengar isakan Kyungsoo memutar tubuh Kyungsoo hingga berhadapan dengannya. Dan yah, mata bulat itu telah tergenang sempurna oleh liquid yang mulai berceceran di pipi gembilnya

"lepasskhhnn-hikss" Kyungsoo menangis

Kai panik, tangannya menangkup pipi Kyungsoo "kau kenapa chagi? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan eum?" ia mengelus pipi gembil Kyungsoo yang masih saja dicucuri airmata. Kyungsoo menggeleng

"beritahu aku sayang apa yang mengganggumu?"

"hikss hikss lepaskan aku oppa hikss" Kyungsoo tersedu-sedu

"ada apa, eoh?" Kai membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

Wajah kyungsoo terbenam di dalam dada bidang Kai "pergilah oppa, lebih baik kau tidak usah kemari" Kyungsoo berteriak meski teredam tapi Kai masih mampu dengan jelas suara kekasihnya itu.

Kai beralih mencengkram baru Kyungsoo "Kau kenapa Kyungsoo" Kai menegur dengan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Ia tau kyungsoo sedang cemburu tapi, ia tidak suka jika Kyungsoo melakukan penolakan seperti ini padanya

"jangan membuatku semakin khawatir kyungie-ah"

"AKU MEMBECIMU!" seketika Kyungsoo berteriak nafasnya tak teratur karena sesegukan, membuat Kai membulatkan matanya,

"KAU MEMBUATKU FRUSTASI! ORANG LAIN BISA MELIHATMU SESERING YANG MEREKA MAU SEDANG AKU, AKU TIDAK BISA HANYA UNTUK MEMILIKIMU SEORANG DIRI"

"AKU MERINDUKANMU"

"AKU INGIN MEMELUKMU SELAMA YANG AKU MAU"

"KRYSTAL ITU MENJADI LEBIH PENTING DARIPADA DIRIKU"

"APAKAH KAU SEBEGITU DEKAT DENGANNYA!"

"AKU PACARMU ATAU KRYSTAL EOHHH!"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan diri Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi ia tahan, ia menyemburkan semua kekesalan dalam hatinya yang memang sejak hari ini bersemayam di hati dan fikirannya. Ia hanya berharap untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kai bukan malah berakhir cemburu

Kai sejak tadi tak bersuara bahkan menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan terkejutnya "MAAFKAN AKU SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK KEKANAK-KANAKAN"

"KAU SEPATUTNYA MEMILIK KEKASIH YANG LEBIH BAIK DARIKU"

"MUNGKIN SEBAIKNYA KITA BERPP-SSMMPFFTT" omongan Kyungsoo terbungkam saat Kai melumat bibir mungil kyungsoo dengan terburu-buru. Ia mencintai kekasihnnya demi apapun, ia rela melepaskan karirnya untuk bisa bersama kekasihnya tapi, jika kyungsoo meminta mereka untuk berpisah ia akan sangat marah. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya pergi dan ia juga tak akan mau meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kai melumat bibir kyungsoo dengan menuntut tangan kanannya ia bawa ketengkuk Kyungsoo menariknya untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya, sedang tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang ramping kyungsoo yang kini lemas karena perlakuan Kai, tangan Kyungsoo bertengger di perut Kai merambat naik ke dada bidang namja tan itu. Mendorong pelan hingga panggutan keduanya terlepas.

"jangan membodohiku oppa, manager oppa meminta untuk kembali ke korea bukan? Pergilah" ketus Kyungsoo berbalik keluar dan memasuki salah satu kamar yang ada di rumahnya, ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan hatinya

Kai diam tak berniat mengejar Kyungsoo, ia mengusak wajahnya dengan kasar, ia benci harus bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo, karena Kyungsoo akan melakukan penolakan yang keterlaluan padanya, situasi saat ini bahkan semakin membuat amarah kyungsoo semakin menjadi, seharusnya ia tidak mengangkat panggilan Krystal hari ini, seharusnya ia memberitahu kyungsoo bahwa manager hyung menyuruhnya pulang lebih awal yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa alasannya. Dengan langkah kasar Kai membawa tubuh tan nya keluar dari rumah.

.

.

.

Tap

.

Tap

.

Tap

.

.

.

BLAM

.

'dasar kkamjong, nappeun! Jika aku menyuruhmu pergi kau akan benar-benar pergi eoh' Kyungsoo merutuk langkah kaki yang terdengar di depan kamarnya yang kemudian disusul dengan suara pintu yang terbanting. Kamar tempat kyungsoo berada adalah kamar yang tak jauh dari pintu utamanya jadi, ia bisa memastikan bahwa Kai telah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"kau jahat sekali oppa hikkss" lirih Kyungsoo kembali terisak mengingat Kai tidak berusaha membujuknya dan memilih pergi. Ia tak sepenuhnnya menyuruh Kai untuk meninggalkannya, hanya saja terkadang mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bahkan ia sendiri tak menginginkannya. Ia berfikir dengan ia ke kamar tamu Ia akan tenang dan Kai pun berusaha membujuknya

Tapi, sepertinya apa yang kyungsoo harapkan tidak berjalan dengan lancar, karena buktinya Kai meninggalkan rumah

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar kemudian berjalan kearah pintu utama, ia melihat sepatu Kai tidak ada disana yang mebuat hatinya semakin sakit karena di tinggalkan seorang diri. Tanpa ucapan perpisahan bahkan berderai air mata. Ia tidak menyukai ini, ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Kekasihnya.

Mulutnya ia bekap, merasa bahwa mulutnya telah melakukan kesalahan karena telah menyuruh Kai untuk pergi meninggalkannya, padahal ia sangat merindukan namja tan itu. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya hingga berjongkok didepan pintu

"maafkan aku yang cemburu seperti ini oppa"

Kyungsoo berlinang air mata diselingi sesegukannya "aku tak bermaksud menyuruhmu pergi" tatapannya terpaku pada tempat kosong disisi sepatunya, dimana sepasang sepatu yang berukuran besar ada disisi sepatunya

"maafkan mulutku"

"hikss kumohon kembali lah oppa hikk hikss" Kyungsoo semakin sesegukan bahkan ia kini mengubur wajahnya di kedua lututnya dan memeluk kedua kakinya dengan erat berharap bahwa yang ia peluk adallah kekasih tan nya

"oppa, kumohon kembali lah, maafkan mulutku ini"

"hikkss aku memang kekasih yang buruk hikkss" seru Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya

.

.

.

tbc?

.

hehehe nggak

.

.

SRET

"YAK!"

Tubuh kyungsoo tertarik bangkit saat sesorang menarik tangannya, Kyungsoo mengusap airmatanya karena pandangannya tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada dihadapannya

"OPPA!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan langsung memeluk tubuh Namja ynag ternyata adalah Kai, Kai terhentak kebelakang karena kencangnya pelukan Kyungsoo di tubuhnya

"kau kenapa menangis lagi? Eum?" tanya Kai lembut

"hiks Maafkan aku oppa, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu pergi lagi dari hadapanku hiks hiks" Kyungsoo menangis semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai, Kai yang awalnya terkejut langsung bersmirk

"janji kau tidak akan menyuruhku pergi lagi?" tanya nya sekali lagi sedang Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Kai

"maafkan aku oppa, seharusnya aku tidak boleh secemburu ini, seharusnya aku tidak memarahimu maafkan aku! Aku salah oppa!" rentetan kalimat keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai menjauhkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar bertatapan dengannya

Kai memerhatikan Pipi gembil Kyungsoo memerah, dengan tangan yang masih terus mengusap air matanya yang terus saja mengalir, ia menepuk kedua bahu kekasihnya pelan,

"oppa yang seharusnya minta maaf aegi, Kau boleh cemburu padaku jika ada yang mendekatiku, karena itu berarti babyku mencintaku. Benar bukan?" ucap Kai yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan kyungsoo, air matanya tak lagi mengalir namun sesegukannya masih terdengar. Kai mengusap pipi Kyungsoo menepis segala bekas air mata yang amat dibencinya

"hik-k-kufikir oppa m-mening-galkanku-hikS" Kyungsoo menjawab sambil sesegukan, Kai kembali memeluk tubuh kekasih mungilnya

"mana mungkin aku meninggalkan istriku seperti ini, bahkan ia mengutuk bibir yang selalu kucium" ujar Kai, membuat Kyungsoo mendongak.

"oppa, mendengarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"tentu saja aku mendengarnya, kau menangis kencang sekali sayang, bahkan dari 1 blok kesini aku sudah mendengarnya" Goda Kai, sebenarnya ia sejak tadi berada didepan pintu setelah beberapa menit ia menghirup udara segar di halaman kyungsoo.

Menurut Kai sangat lucu karena kekasihnya berfikir bahwa ia meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri, bahkan ponsel dan barang-barangnya pun masih ada dikamar.

"kau bohong oppa" ucap Kyungsoo

"eoh, mana mungkin aku bohong pada istriku ini heum" ucap Kai menghasilkan semburat merah di pipi Kyungsoo. Kekasih mungilnya mempoutkan heartlipsnya memukul pelan dada Kai "kenapa oppa pergi meninggalkanku? Oppa kemana tadi hiisshh" Kyungsoo berucap

"oppa didepan tadi, oppa menenangkan fikiran oppa, dan membiarkanmu memiliki waktu untuk sendiri" Kai berucap menahan kepalan tangan Kyungsoo yang masih memukul dadanya pelan

"semestinya aku tidak melakukan itu chagi, maafkan aku. Semestinya aku memberitahumu tentang manager hyung"

"semestinya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri karena Krystal menelpon. Seharusnya aku membuatmu tertawa bukan membuatmu menangis seperti ini" lanjutnya lagi mengecup jemari kyungsoo dengan amat lembut

"biarkan aku mengganti tangismu dengan senyuman chagi" ucap Kai membuat mata Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh tanya.

"jadilah milikku untuk selamanya" lirih Kai seraya mengeluarkan cincin emas putih bertahtakan tiga berlian hitam yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengarkan dan ia lihat saat ini, matanya kembali mengeluarkan airmata namun berbeda dari sebelumnya senyum lebar nan cantik terukir bibir hatinya

"hikss tanpa kau bilang pun aku telah menjadi milikmu selamanya oppa" lirih Kyungsoo lalu mencium bibir Kai, bukan lumatan yang terjadi hanya kedua belah bibir yang menempel dalam, Kyungsoo menitikkan air mata sambil tesenyum dalam ciumannya saat tangan Kai ikut memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Kyungsoo.

Keduanya melepas kedua bibir itu karena salah satu telah nyaris kehabisan nafas "kau memaafkanku kan chagi?" Kai bertanya kembali, membuat Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas "kalau aku tidak memaafkanmu tentu aku tidak akan menciummu oppa" Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Kai pelan

GREP

KYAA!

Kai menangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya hingga membuat Kai berhadapan dengan perpotongan leher kyungsoo. Smirk terukir di wajah tampan Kai.

"wae? Oppa mau apa?" tanya kyungsoo saat Kai membawa langkahnya kekamar mereka

Kai menyeringai "tentu saja menikmati milikku"

"yak! Kau baru saja meminta maaf sekarang mau menyakitiku lagi eoh" gerutu Kyungsoo

"sakit begitu pada akhirnya kau akan menikmatinya chagi" kekeh Kai yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo menggigit pipi Kai hingga si empunya terkejut

"kalau begitu buat aku tak kesakitan oppahh-enhh" goda Kyungsoo bergerak kecil dalam gendongan Kai . melihat godaan Kyungsoo Kai engan langkah cepat membawa dirinya masuk kekamar karena jujur saja inti dirinya pun terbangun sejak tadi karena menggendong kekasihnya. Kai merebahkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di atas ranjang mereka.

Diciumnya bibir hati kyungsoo dengan sedikit menuntut, yang langsung dibalas kyungsoo, ciuman tersebut dengan cepat berubah menjadi lumatan panas, tangan keduanya saling menggerayang memberikan sentuhan menggoda satu sama lain, tungkai kanan kyungsoo sudah bertengger kepinggang Kai dengan erat sedang yang kiri sesekali menggoda adik kecil Kai disana. Kai menggeram samar merasakan sengatan yang diberikan kyungsoo disana

"eeunggggtthhhh...hahhh.."Kai tak ingin menerima godaan sendiri membawa ciumannya ke leher jenjang kyungsoo, menjilat menyesap hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan bahkan nyaris keunguan dan menghasilkan lenguhan panjang kyungsoo yang ada dibawah

Tangan kai membuka kaos dan bra kyungsoo beralih memijat payudara kyungsoo sedang yang satunya ia sesap dengan amat serius. "oo...pppahh...hahh... hardeerrrhh" racau kyungsoo saat Kai menyesap pelan dan menjilat dengan pelan,tangan kyungsoo menarik surai coklat Kai agar semakin memeperdalam sesapannya disana.

Tubuh kyungsoo yang hanya menggunakan underware kini membuat hormon kelaki-lakian Kai naik keubun-ubun dengan cepat ia membawa bibirnya menelusur turun hingga sampai ke inti kyungsoo yang bahkan sudah basah disana, aroma vanila dan aroma khas kyungsoo membaur menjadi satu memasuki indra penciuman Kai, kai menjilat pelan disana membuat Kyungsoo melenguh meremat seprai dengan keras tubuhnya melengkung ke atas "aaanhhh... eungghhh hahhh"

respon tubuh kyungsoo membuat Kai kembali menjilat disana kemudian menggigit pelan tungkai sang kekasih pelan "kau meyukainya?" ucap Kai bernafas dengan berat disana, tubuh kyungsoo merinding merasa geli dengan nafas hangat Kai. Ia mengangguk, bibirnya nyaris terbuka sedikit matanya melihat dengan sayu kearah kai yang sudah melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hingga naked total, pipi gembil kyungsoo merona menyaksikan tubuh Kai yang atletis, Kai beranjak naik menyetarakan posisinya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kai melumat kembali bibir hati kyungsoo dan membawa kedua tangan kyungsoo kelehernya sedang tangannya yang lain ia posisikan dibawah tubuhnnya dengan kyungsoo, kyungsoo menlenguh merasakan kejantanan Kai menggoda intinya disana.

"sarannghae, chagihhh" kecup Kai di pipi Kyungsoo lalu menerobos masuk kedalam tubuh kyungsoo dengan sekali hentak, membuat Kyungsoo menancapkan kukunnya di punggung kai karena menahan perih dibagian bawahnya

"arghhh...heunnnnhhh" kyungsoo memekik yang kemudian mendesah pelan kyungsoo menatap kai dengan sayup, tangannya menarik Kai untuk bertarung lidah

"berhhhgghheraklahhh oppahh" desah kyungsoo lalu Kai menarik pelan kejantanannya disana, kemudian menghujam dengan keras, menarik dan kembali menghujam memancing desahan, desisan, dan lenguhan kyungsoo semakin menjadi

Sepasang kekasih itu, bergelut dengan adegan panas, suara kecipak terdengar disana. Peluh membasahi keduanya, bahkan penyejuk ruangan yang sejak tadi menyala tak terasa lagi. Suara decitan tempat tidur bahkan ikut menggema mengiringi kegiatan panas itu

"oppphhaaahhhh... ak-uhhh..hnnhh" Kyungsoo meracau merasakan tubuhnya akan terjun dalam api kenikmatan

"bersamaahh chagii..." Kai mengerang semakin menghujam cepat kedalam inti Kyungsoo yang semakin mengetat dan berkedut disana.

"oppaaahhhh..."

"kyunggg..."

Tangan keduanya tertaut erat saat mencapai klimaks mereka, membiarkan bukti pergumulan mereka mengalir disana. Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo yang bahkan sudah membengkak

"saranghae chagi" ucap Kai didepan bibir Kyungsoo. Dengan pelan ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari inti kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mendesis pelan merasakan perih yang diikuti rasa kosong dalam tubuhnya

"nado oppa" lirih Kyungsoo yang mulai mengantuk karena rasa lelah yang menerpanya, Kai beralih kesamping Kyungsoo, memeluk sang kekasih dengan erat. Ia mengecup kepala kyungsoo dan ikut menghanyut dalam dunia mimpi bersama sang kekasih.

Kyungsoo terbangun lebih awal karena rasa dingin yang menerpa keningnya, dengan pelan ia menggerakkan tubuhnya agar semakin mendekat ketubuh namja tan yang ada dihadapannya, kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kai yang langsung memeluk tubuh mungil kyungsoo. Perbedaan besar tubuh dan warna kulit mereka sangat kontras. Kyungsoo yang putih nan mungil tampak nyaris tenggelam dalam pelukan Kai yang berkulit tan dan besar

"kyung..." Kai memanggil kekasih yang ada dipelukannya dengan mata yanng masih terpejam

"wae oppa?" Kyuungsoo menjawab lirih sedikit mendongak membuatnya berhadapan dengan rahang Kai

Kai membuka matanya "aku akan pulang hari ini" ucapnya

mata kyungsoo membulat mendengarkan perkataan Kai, matanya terasa memanas hingga tanpa bisa ia tahan air mata itu mengalir tanpa ampun membasahi pipi dan dada bidang Kai "maafkan aku" serak Kai semakin memeluk kekasihnya, berat baginya untuk meninggalakan Kyungsoo.

Berat baginya untuk berjauhan, ia tak ingin pergi, ia tak ingin meninggalkan kekasihnya sendiri. Banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan bersama Kyungsoo,saling menggenggam tangan, berlibur tanpa rasa takut ketahuan, sejenak hatinya tertohok karena tangisan kekeasihnya.

Kai ingin memutar waktu kembali dan tak memilih profesi ini, ingin rasanya ia ungkap pada dunia bahwa ia telah memeiliki kekasih. Kekasih yang amat ia cintai, kekasih yang telah ia lamar, kekasih yang akan ia jadikan pendamping hidupnya bahkan sampai akhirat sekalipun.

"hikss-hikss aku masih merindukan oppa" lirih kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertatapan dengan mata Kai

"kau hanya perlu memintaku untuk tinggal sayang. maka aku akan tinggal" ucap Kai menegaskan maksudnya, ia rela meninggalkan popularitasnya demi sang kekasih

"ani oppa, hanya saja aku masih terlalu merindukan oppa" senyum Kyungsoo. Kai kadang merutuk dengan sikap kekasihnya. Semestinya kyungsoo melarangnya kembali ke seoul tapi, inilah yang terjadi kyungsoo akan memaksanya kembali dan lebih memilih menyimpan rasa rindunya berakar

"jangan pikirkan tentang karirku, kau ingin aku berjauhan tterus denganmuu eoh?"

"sepertinya kau tidak rindu denganku chagi" rutuk Kai mencoba membuat Kyungsoo untuk memintanya untuk tinggal

"aku kan bisa melihat oppa di TV tiap hari jika aku rindu" ucap kyungsoo tak mau kalah. Ia merindukan Kai bahkan bernafaspun rasanya berat tanpa Kai disisinya. Hanya saja ia tak mau untuk egois. Jika kontrak kerja Kai selesai maka biarlah ia menyimpan Kai untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, untuk saat ini biarlah berjalan seperti bagaimana semestinya

"kau menjengkelkan kyung" rajuk Kai beralih duduk , tubuh atletisnya hanya tertutup pada bagian bawah dengan selimut, Kyungsoo ikut bangun tapi setelah memakai kaos milik Kai yang sejak semalam berada dilantai

"oppa harus kembali eoh" ucap Kyungsoo di pundak Kai namun sang empunya masih memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain

"kau harus bertanggunng jawab dengan pekerjaanmu oppa" ucap Kyungsoo lagi sesekali mengelus pundak Kai

Kyungsoo mengecup pundak Kai dengan lembut "Bagaimana kau bisa bertanggung jawab padaku jika bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaanmu saja tidak bisa eoh" lirih Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuat Kai menoleh

"urusan pekerjaanku dengan dirimu itu berbeda. Aku akan bertanggung jawab padamu sekalipun kau tak mau padaku" tegas Kai, kyungsoo beralih kepangkuan Kai tangannya ia lingkarkan ke leher Kai "jika fansmu tau aku alasanmu keluar pasti aku yang akan menjadi korbannya, apakah kau mau melihatku tersiksa?" tanya Kyungsoo, inilah satu-satunya cara agar Kai mau kembali ke Seoul, dalam hati Kyungsoo berdoa agar Kai bisa dibujuk kali ini.

PUK

Kyungsoo bersyukur dalam hati melihat kai menggeleng sebelum mmenjatuhkan kepalanya di dada kyungsoo yang langsung mengelus surai coklat Kai. "tunggu aku chagi, jangan tinggalkan aku eoh" ucap Kai. "aku akan selalu menunggumu chagi" ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

Kai mengenakan topi hitam bersama dengan masker, serta kacamata hitam. Kaos putih yang dipadupadankan bersama jaket denim serta jeans membuatnya memiliki resiko yang kecil untuk ketahuan oleh orang-orang di bandara . handbagnya terpantri ditangan kirinya sedang tangan kanannya sejak tadi menggenggam tangan kekasih mungilnya.

Penampilan kyungsoo tak jauh berbeda dengan penampilannya saat menonton dengan Kai, dan yup alasan yang sama pula yang diberikan Kai pada Kyungsoo, agar memakai pakaian tertutup karena banyak pria yang akan meliriknya. Keduanya saat ini sedang berada di bandar internasional tokyo, awalnya Kyungsoo tak ingin ikut ke bandara karena ia tak ingin mereka ketahuan dan disamping itu ia tak sanggup melihat Kai pergi, namun Kai tetap memaksanya untuk ikut. Maka disinilah ia berakhir

Pengunguman penerbangan ke Seoul terdengar membuat Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk , sedang yang diperhatikan hanya mengangguk tersenyumm. "gwaenchana oppa" ucap Kyungsoo beralih untuk berdiri begitupun dengan Kai

"jaga dirimu eoh"

"makanlah teratur"

"jaga kesehatanmu" kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan segala penuturan Kai yang beruntun

"jangan mengenakan pakaian yang minim saat aku tak ada" alis Kyungsoo menyeringit

"jangan biarkan pria lain melihat aset-asetku" ujar Kai sambil menunjuk seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo

"oppa kau akan ketinggalan pesawat nanti" ujar Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh Kai kearah pintu masuk dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Kai . Kai berbalik membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya

"kau mendengarkanku apa tidak chagi?" tanya Kai

"aku mendengarkanmu oppa, cepat nanti kau terlambat" ucap Kyungsoo

CUP

Kai menarik turun maskernya lalu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dan bibir Kyungsoo membuat sang kekasih mematung dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Kai bersmirk ria lalu menutup kembali maskernya "saranghae yeobo" usak Kai di rambut Kyungsoo lalu pergi karena pengumuman penerbangannya yang sudah keberapa kali

"nado oppa" ujar Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata. Hatinya terasa berat melihat Kai berlalu pergi meninggalkannya, namun ia akan selalu menunggu sang namja apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"e-eoh bukankah itu Kai EXO?" ujar seorang gadis sipit membuat beberapa temannya ikut melihat kearah pandangan sang gadis, yang melihat seorang pria sedang mengusak rambut seorang gadis mungil yang mereka yakini adalah kekasihnya.

"Kau sepertinya masih bermimmpi karena konser EXO bulan kemarin ya" ujar salah satu yang mengalungkan earphone di lehernya

"sudahlah, bagasi kita sudah akan sampai" ucap yang memiliki rambut bob lalu berlalu ke arah pengambilan bagasi

"aku tidak mimpi kok" lirih Gadis sipit itu pada dirinya sendiri, pasalnya ia melihat orang yang menyerupai Kai membuka maskernya lalu mengecup gadis yang ada di depannya tadi, matanya masih memerhatikan gadis mungil yang kini tampak mengusap matanya lalu berlalu pergi "apa mungkin aku mimpi? Atau itu benar kekasih Kai oppa?" tanyanya kembali entah pada siapa, lalu ikut melangkah pergi.

END/TBC?

 **JANGAN LUPA MEMBERI LIKE DAN COMMENT**


	3. CH3 FORGOTTEN?

Maaf sebelumnya, kalau updatenya ada perbedaan nama.

seperti yg aku bilang sebelumnya kalau ff-ku itu bakal ada dua versi

dan kesalahan up tadi aku up yang ver ceweknya

maafkan diriku

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Behind The Scene**

 **Cast**

Jong In - Kai

Do Kyung Soo - kyungie

 **Rated:**

 **M**

 **NC 20+**

 **para pembaca yang dibawah umur tolong jangan mencoba untuk membaca**

 **saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika otak kalian ternodai oleh karya saya!**

 **Summary**

ketika banyak orang atau lebih tepatnya para fans yang menganggap mereka sebagai kekasihnya (Bias Is Mine), tanpa mereka sadari ada sebuah hubungan yang tak pernah diberitakan oleh agensi yang nyaris menyiksa batin sepasang kekasih.

.

.

"bagaimana kalau fans mu melihatmu?"

.

"cukup minta aku untuk tinggal. Maka aku akan pergi meninggalkan popularitas ini"

.

"aku masih terlalu merindukanmu"

.

.

 **Maafkan summaryku yang buruk ini. Kuharap kalian dapat memberikan kritik ataupun saran untuk segala karyaku. Karya ini sepenuhnya hasil dari imaginasiku yang terlalu tinggi. Ada kemungkinan seluruh FF ku akan memiliki 2 ver. (exo-couple & exo-real girl) untuk EXO-Girl akan ku update wattpad sedangkan untuk EXO-Couple akan ku update di **

**Mohon dukungan dan sarannya**

 **Terima kasih**

 **1 Tahun Kemudian...**

"selamat Kyungie-chan, semoga karirmu semakin melesat!" seru gadis berkacamata sedikit menyentakkan gelasnya yang berisi wine ke arah Kyungsoo. Acara perayaan keberhasilan design Kyungsoo penuh dengan rekan-rekan kerja dan karyawannya, karya Kyungsoo masuk kedalam tren dunia di tambah Butik Kyungsoo yang kini mendirikan cabangnya di China, Korea dan sekarang paris membuat semua orang bersorak gembira karena semua kerja keras mereka terbayarkan dengan keberhasilan

"terima kasih yuki-chan" senyum Kyungsoo lemah pada gadis berkacamata yang menyandang gelar sebagai tangan kanannya dalam hal design.

"silahkan menikmati acaranya teman-teman. kalian telah bekerja keras" ucap Kyungsoo mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya. Langkahnya dengan pelan melangkah ke balkon yang tak jauh dari pestanya. Tangannya sesekali terangkat untuk menyesap jus orangennya. Pemandangan kota paris malam ini sangat indah menurut para rekan-rekan kerjanya, namun tidak menurut Kyungsoo.

'eodiyo oppa?' lirih hati Kyungsoo melirik cincin yang setahun belakangan ini tersemat dijari manisnya

'aku merindukanmu'

'kenapa tidak mengabariku? Tak bisakah kau pulang?'

Air mata Kyungsoo menggenang di pelupuk matanya

.

PUK

.

"kau kenapa Kyungie-ah?" Suho menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan, ia terkejut melihat rekan kerjanya sekaligus sahabatnya kini bergelinang air mata bahkan sesegukan dalam diamnya

Suho memutar tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berbalik padanya "kau kenapa? Beritahu aku" ucapnya lagi. Sedang yang ditanya kini menunduk dalam, tangannya beralih meremat jas suho

"aku merindukannya hiks"

"rasanya semakin sesak oppa"

"ini semakin menyakitkan hikss"

"hikss, kumohon kembali"

"aku merindukanmu"

Kyungsoo semakin meracau dengan sesegukannya yang menjadi

.

SRET

.

Suho menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk dipeluknya, dan menepuk pelan punggung disana, sedang tangannya yang lain mulai meraih gelas Kyungsoo untuk diamankannya.

"siapa dia eoh? Biarkan aku membantumu mencarinya" tukas Suho, karena enam bulan belakangan ini Ia lah yang selalu mejadi tempat Kyungsoo menangis, namun tak pernah sekalipun Suho mengetahui siapa yang dirindukan sahabatnya ini. Kyungsoo hanya akan menangis penuh luka sambil meracau kemudian saat kepalanya terangkat ia akan tersenyum kembali

"kau tak perlu mencarinya oppa"

"dia tak jauh, dia tak hilang"

"mungkin dia sedang lupa" Kyungsoo berucap lagi lalu melepaskan pelukan Suho, tangannya meraih sapu tangan yang di berikan Suho padanya dan menghapus airmatanya. Suho tak lagi kebingungan karena cepatnya perubahan Kyungsoo yang kini tersenyum simpul setelah mengembalikan sapu tangannya

"kau perlu memberitahuku siapa dia dan aku akan membawanya kemari untukmu babysoo" ucap Suho sedikit khawatir

"jangan memanggilku babysoo oppa, nanti dia marah" kekeh Kyungsoo menyeruput kembali jus yang telah diambil dari tangan Suho, Suho masih menaruh tatapannya pada Kyungsoo

"jangan menghabiskan uangmu untuk selalu membantuku"

"aku tidak membantumu. Aku memberikan investasi dan akupun mendapat keuntungan"

"arrasseo oppa. Terserah kau saja" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan masuk kedalam gedung pesta. Sedang Suho hanya merutuk karena rasa penasarannya pada kekasih Kyungsoo

 _Breaking News : Kai EXO dan Jung Krystal resmi berpacaran! Agensi kedua belah pihak telah memberikan konfirmasi mengenai hubungan keduanya yang ternyata telah memasuki bulan ke empat. Banyak para Fans EXO yang memberikan ucapan selamat pada sepasang kekasih ini, namun ada juga beberapa Fans yang tidak setuj-_

Siaran berita yang sejak tadi menanyangkan sosok Kai dan Krystal kini padam. Hati Kyungsoo seketika berkecamuk penuh api. Matanya serta telinganya memerah karena menahan amarah yang kini benar-benar sampai di ubunnya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit bersamaan. Rasanya tak mampu lagi ia gambarkan

.

TES

.

Air mata yang sejak tadi bertengger dikelopak matanya kini jatuh meleleh semakin deras, jemari si gadis yang salah satunya tersemat cincin 3 berlian hitam meremat dada kirinya dengan keras, Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam melihat berita kekasihnya dengan gadis sesama artisnya resmi berpacaran.

"kau bilang tidak akan melupakanku oppa"

"oppa bilang itu hanya temanmu"

"tapi sekarang apa?! Hiks"

"kau menyakitiku oppa"

"kau meninggalkanku hikss"

Kyungsoo gusar hatinya kembali terluka, jika kemarin ia hanya terluka kaarena merindukan kekasihnya yang tidak pernah memberi kabar ataupun mengunjunginya. Kini ia terluka dengan berita tentang Kai yang berpacaran dengan gadis bernama jung yang pernah menjadi objek cemburunya

.

.

'seharusnya aku menurutimu waktu itu'

'seharusya kau tak pernah kubiarkan kembali ke seoul'

Hati Kyungsoo bermonolog dengan mata yang terpaku beberapa pasang kekasih yang saling mencumbu dipinggir jalan kota paris. Langkah kaki mungil Kyungsoo berhenti di salah satu kursi jalan, dress piyama yang Kyungsoo gunakan hanya terbungkus oleh coat membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karena udara pukul 2 dini hari.

Beberapa menit Kyungsoo duduk termenung, ia pun mulai bangkit untuk kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap. Langkahnya pelan tanpa memperdulikan sekitar yang mulai semakin sepi karena malam yang semakin larut.

"excuse me" seseorang menepuk pundak Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu berbalik pelan namun matanya seketika membelalak sempurna saat sebuah sapu tangan membekap pusat pernafasannya, tangan dan tubuhnya memberontak kuat namun beberapa orang mulai mengukungnya hingga semakin lama penglihatanya semakin menggelap.

.

.

"yeobo apa benar Kai berpacaran dengan Krystal?" tanya tuan Cha pada wanita yang sejak 30 tahun ini berstatus sebagai istri yang amat ia cintai

"telpon anakmu itu yeobo, perasaanku tidak enak" ucap tuan cha lagi sedikit khawatir setelah melihat berita pagi hari

"ponselnya tidak aktif" kini nyonya cha yang mulai memasang wajah khawatirnya karena tak biasanya ponsel Kyungsoo tidak aktif sekalipun anaknya itu di luar negeri.

"akan ku telpon suho sekarang" ayah Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi suho

"suho bilang Kyungsoo tidak ada di hotelnya"

"mwo! Yeobo kemana anak kita?!"

"tenang, kita tunggu kabar dari suho dulu"

.

.

.

Mata Kyungsoo mengerinyit pelan merasakan bias matahari, tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menghalangi matahari namun rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat, bersamaan dengan ingatannya semalam. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang matanya mengeliling mencoba mencerna dimana tempatnya berada saat ini.

Ia melihat beberapa gadis yang tak jauh darinya, mereka bertatapan dengan rasa takut. Bahkan dari mereka ada ynag memiliki luka lebam di bagian tubuhnya. Mulut mereka semua terbekam begitupun Kyungsoo. Dari mereka ada yang tampak seperti orang china, ada juga yang seperti orang latin dan bahkan beberapa dari mereka juga memliki wajah western.

'apa lagi ini tuhan'

'astagah apakah ini penjualan manusia?'

'ini hanya mimpi'

'ini hanya mim-'

.

BRAAK

.

Kicauan hati Kyungsoo bungkam saat pintu yang tak jauh dari sana terbuka, tampak tiga orang dengan badan yang besar berotot layaknya bodyguard masuk.

"take them away!" ucap salah seorang kemudian kedua orang yang ikut mulai menyeret wanita yang ada disana layaknya hewan. Tangisan, ringisan, dan teriakan yang teredam kain terdengar memilukan. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir semakin deras, saat mereka mulai menarik tubuhnya. Kyungsoo berusaha memberontak

"don't fight bitch!"

.

BRUK

.

"ngggrrhffftt"

Pukulan yang amat menyakitkan mendarat di pungguungnya. Kyungsoo menggeram kesakitan. Punggungnya terasa akan patah. Rasa sakit itu menusuknya bahkan tak kunjung hilang saat tubuhnya kembali ditarik. Mata Kyungsoo membelalak sempurna saat diperlihatkan lebih banyak gadis yang memiliki kondisi sepertinya. Bahkan matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang tampak sangat belia. Jantung Kyungsoo semakin berdegup kencang tak karuan, keringat dingin dan getar pada tubuhnya semakin menjadi karena rasa takut.

Beberapa dari mereka menatap Kyungsoo sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo yang membuatnya semakin menyeringit bingung. Tubuh bawahnya terasa perih karena diseret dengan kasar. Kyungsoo kembali memberontak saat tubuhnya dihempaskan kesudut ruangan

.

PLAK

.

Sebuah tamparan kini mengenai wajah Kyungsoo membuat kain yang membungkam mulutnya terlepas. Cairan merah kini mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyungsoo, rasa panas dan perih menyatu bahkan air matanya mulai menumpuk di kelopak matanya. Tamparan kembali akan dilemparkan namun dihentikan oleh sebuah suara.

"hey! Schlag nicht ihr gesicht!" (terj : hey jangan pukul wajahnya)

"why you did this?"

"let me go hikss"

Ucap Kyungsoo pelan membuat pria yang tadi bersuara mendekat, tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, wajahnya tidak nampak seperti seorang penjahat, namun bisa dipastikan auranya lebih dari seorang penjahat. Beberapa anting kecil terpantri di telingannya, tatto pedang dengan ukuran kecil terlihat di sisi leher kirinya.

Pria yang memukul Kyungsoo berlalu menjauh, sedang beberapa gadis yang ada disana mengiris takut melihat pria tinggi itu mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Pasalnya mereka semua pasti akan mendapatkan siksaan yang tidak manusiawi jika melawan. Beberapa dari mereka mulai dikeluarkan dari ruangan itu dengan paksa hingga menyisakan hanya beberapa orang disana termasuk Kyungsoo

Pria tinggi itu menjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo, memerhatikan dengan seksama wajahnya "wow! You're Kyungsoo right?" kekehnya membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna, tengkuknya meremang takut

"I have some of your design in my cabinets" ucapnya lagi. "we're so sorry hunny, but the bussiness still go on" pria itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

Rasa dingin menusuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang tertidur, lebih tepatnya terbius. Kyungsoo mengerinyit merasakan tubuhnya tak lagi berada di lantai yang dingin melainkan diatas ranjang king size. Tangannya spontan tertarik karena rasa takut namun pergerakannya terkunci karena kedua tangannya terikat di masing-masing sisi ranjang.

Tubuh mungilnya hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam membuat rasa takut semakin merasuk kehatinya

'ya tuhan! Kumohon tolong aku hikss'

'oppa! Tolong aku'

'siapapun tolong'

'kumohon'

'kai oppa jeball'

Kyungsoo memberontak berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang ada di kedua tangannya, namun sia-sia. Air matanya kembali mengalir, rasa takutnya bahkan sudah mencapai ke ubun-ubun, tangan dan tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat saat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria parubaya asing berjalan masuk ke arahnya.

"hello, little girl...erggghh you're look so sexy..." geraman pria itu pelan lebih terkesan mendesis, membuat Kyungsoo menggelung kakinya merapat ketubuh bagian atasnya. ia ketakutan sungguh dengan posisi seperti ini ia akan lebih memilih mati.

Tangan pria itu terulur mendekat, berusaha meraih kaki jenjang Kyungsoo yang langsung di tendang kasar oleh Kyungsoo

"please don't hikhsss" lirih Kyungsoo sambil terisak dan memohon

"you'll ask for more babyhh" serak pria itu lalu naik keatas tempat tidur membuat Kyungsoo bergerak brutal, hendak melepaskan tangannya, kakinya berusaha keras untuk menendang pria itu namun nihil kekuatannya tak sebanding.

.

BRUK

SRET

.

KYA!

.

Kyungsoo memberontak, semakin gila karena pria tua itu telah menindih tubuh mungilnya, tangannya yang terikat sudah memerah karena Kyungsoo yang berusaha melepaskan diri, pria itu membawa kedua tangan besarnya di sisi tubuh Kyungsoo mengerayangi tubuh mungil itu, membuat Kyungsoo menangis terisak karena rasa jijik akan sentuhan pria yang ada diatas tubuhnya.

"let me go please" isak Kyungsoo menyakitkan berusaha meminta pertolongan pada sisi nurani pria tua yang seusia ayahnya

"kumohon, biarkan aku pergi hiks" tangisnya semakin menjadi dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat bibir pria tua itu berusaha mencium dan melumat bibirnya

.

PLAK

.

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah dan perih karena mendapatkan tamparan

"I'll let you go after i got what i want bitch" marah pria itu menampar sekali lagi pipi Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup leher jenjang gadis itu, Kyungsoo memberontak, menangis, kakinya menedang kasar berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh yang ada diatasnya

.

SRET

.

ARGH

BITCH!

.

Teriakan kesakitan terdengar amat keras membuat segerombol pria bersetelan jas hitam masuk ke kamar itu, pria tua itu meringis kesakitan setelah mendapatkan gigitan di telinganya hingga berdarah.

"give this bitch a lesson" geram pria itu memegang telingannya yang masih saja mengeluarkan darah membuat Kyungsoo dirinya menjauh hingga bersandar ke kepala ranjang, ia tak mampu bergerak terlalu jauh karena ikatan tangannya yang amat kencang

Bibir mungil Kyungsoo masih bersimbah darah, membuatnya meludahkan liurnya asal di tempat tidurnya, jantungnya hendak meloncat dan kembali merasakan rasa takut saat tangan body guard itu menariknya. Hingga kembali ke posisi terlentang.

.

SRET

.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat bodyguard itu melepaskan kedua ikatannya , Kyungsoo nyaris berterima kasih sebelum kembali merasakan rambutnya di tarik amat kasar keluar kamar, rambutnya sepertinya telah tercabut sebagian bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang di dapatkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan jangan lupakan hatinya yang terus menerus tersakiti.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terlempar ke pekarangan rumah, salju turun bersambutan dengan angin dingin, membuatnya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam kedinginan dengan hebat, tubuhnya di posisikan berlutut.

.

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

.

Tamparan dari beberapa pria melayang memukul wajahnya, pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah, bahkan bibirnya yang mungil sudah robek karena tamparan bodyguard, Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam. Merutki segala takdir yang didapatkannya.

Pertama kai yang telah melupakannya dan memiliki gadis lain, rasa rindunya yang semakin merutuk, sekarang dirinya yang sedikit lagi akan menjadi korban penjualan manusia, dalam hati Kyungsoo ia berfikir apakah kai mencarinya? apakah pria itu merindukannya? Apakah ia akan datang menolongnya jika tau ia diculik?

'oppa, tolong, aku takut' Kyungsoo menunduk tak berdaya, rasa dingin menusuk kulit-kulitnya. Bibir yang biasanya merah merekah kini membiru pucat. Sedang para bodyguard selalu saja memukul tubuhnya hingga terkulai tak berdaya

"i've been buying you. So listen what i say! you bitch" pria tua itu terkekeh mendekati tubuh tak berdaya Kyungsoo, telinga yang awalny bersimbah darah kini terbalut perban, ia meraih pisau kecil yang ada di sakunya, sedang tangannya yang lain memegang dagu Kyungsoo dengan amat erat hingga membuat gadis itu meringis.

Ujung pisau itu menempel ke pipi Kyungsoo, membuat sang empunya membelalak takut "please, don't do this" lirih Kyungsoo kembali membuat seringaian pria tua itu tertarik menyeramkan.

"FUCK! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY TOY!" teriakan menggelegar terdengar membuat pria tua itu menoleh bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyeringit bingung melihat wajah pria itu seperti pernah melihatnya. Langkah kaki pria muda itu mendekat dengan tatapan tajam, bodyguard yang ada disana sedikit menjauhkan dirinya berbeda denga sang pria yang masih menggenggam dagu Kyungsoo, pria itu tersenyum dengan menakutkan

.

BUGH

.

BRAK

.

Genggaman yang lebih tua terlepas membuat Kyungsoo terhempas ke tanah, ia melihat pergumulan kedua pria berbeda usia itu, semuanya sibuk memerhatikan membuat Kyungsoo berlari dari sana dengan amat cepat, berusaha menyingkirkan rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhnya. Ia berlari tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam tubuh yang rasanya akan patah, kaki telanjangnya yang sudah mati rasa karena rasa dingin

.

.

CATCH HER!

.

.

Sebuah perintah marah terdengar membuat Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, tubuhnya yang kesakitan dan menggigil semakin membuat langkah kakinya melemah, air mata itu keluar kembali karena rasa takut, ratusan kalimat do'a ia ucapkan agar tidak tertangkap bodyguard yang tak jauh dibelakangnya

.

TIIIIINNNNN

.

BRUK

.

Tubuh mungil itu terhempas membuat ke aspal, membuat darah mengalir dengan pelan dari pelipisnya. Matanya memberat, rasa sakit ditubuhnya semakin menjadi, penglihatannya mengabur saat seorang pemuda mendekatinya dengan wajah paniknya, para bodyguard yang sejak tadi mengejarnya tampak berlari menjauh dari tempatnya

.

'tolong aku oppa'

.

TBC

Jangan Lupa Like dan Comment


	4. APOLOGIZE

Halo, yeoreubundeul

\- Maaf sebelumnya untuk yang baca UP ku chap 3 pasti bingung ya soalnya tokohnya tiba-tiba berubah. Well, itu karena semua FF ku ada 2 ver yang GS ama nggak. Sorry banget buat kalian kaget  
\- Untuk konfliknya di tunggu aja ya chap selanjutnya mungkin di chap 3 dah muncul tapi bentar doank kekekke  
\- Untuk krystal sendiri berdoa aja ye, biar nggak di jadiin pelakor wkwkwkwk

Jangan lupa like dan coment nya. Love you


End file.
